Ep 723 (13 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Rachel has made a good impression on Ailsa. When she leaves the room, Blake asks Ailsa if she likes her. Ailsa says yes, she does. Michael is still unconscious after being hit by a boat which had snapped loose. The tide has begun to come in and he is now floating in the water. He appears to be pinned down by something. Meanwhile, Pippa is waiting at home for him to arrive so they can have dinner. Marilyn unexpectedly calls in. She is chattering away for a while before it dawns on her that Pippa's dinner table has been decorated in the style of a romantic dinner for two. She apologises for having called in and offers to leave. Pippa says no, she should stay. There's no sign of Michael yet and she's starting to wonder if she has been stood up. Michael finally regains consciousness but quickly realises he's stuck. Whatever it is that's pinning him down won't budge. The tide is continuing to rise too. Since they last spoke, Josh has checked the cinema listings. He didn't believe that Rachel would want to watch Arachnophobia in the first place. Now he knows she couldn't have gone to see it even if she wanted to. It's not showing at all - it's that classic 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger "comedy" Kindergarten Cop. Adam's attempts to talk his way out of this aren't working too well. Josh has figured out that she's with Blake and threatens Adam. Adam rings Blake to warn him that Josh is on the way. Panicked, Blake tries to get Rachel to leave the house straight away but Ailsa knows there's something afoot. She wants to know what's going on, starting with that phone call from just now. Pippa is puzzled as to why Michael hasn't shown up. She and Marilyn go through the usual questions. Was he definitely supposed to come to Pippa's for dinner? Yes. Was it to be tonight? Suddenly Pippa has doubts. She calls over to his caravan but it's in darkness. Michael hasn't had any luck in freeing himself from under the boat. He starts to shout for help but can anybody hear him? As expected, Josh comes to the Stewart's house and bangs on the door. Ailsa answers it and says Blake is inside doing his maths homework if he wants to come in and help. She hasn't seen Rachel. She closes the door on him and suggests he should go bash on somebody else's door. Back inside, Ailsa offers to talk to Rachel's mum to sort this out. That's when she learns that Rachel's mother doesn't actually know she's having a meal with them. She's learning a lot of things tonight. Ailsa offers again to talk to Rachel's mother - she admits she was against them seeing each other too but people can change their minds. Rachel doesn't think it'd be a good idea and leaves. Blake wants to walk her home but she persuades him to stay behind. Pippa is starting to get worried. Another phone call to the Boatshed goes unanswered. She goes down there herself and finds Michael trapped under a boat. By now, he's struggling to keep his head over the water and is starting to panic. Worse still, she can't get into the shed to ring for help because it's locked up and Michael's keys are somewhere under the water. All she can do for now is give him some tubing to breathe through while she goes for help. A policeman is waiting in the diner to collect an order. Marilyn, who's hiding out in the kitchen for some reason, wonders why Nick didn't come in. She thinks he's avoiding her because she rejected him. Matt doesn't think so and all but rolls his eyes to heaven. Suddenly Nick rushes in and shouts at his colleague to leave the order. There's a bloke trapped down at the Boatshed and they've got to go right now. Figuring that it has got to be Michael, Matt and Marilyn follow hot on their heels. Down at the Boatshed, Matt and the two policemen manage to prise the boat for long enough to get Michael out of there. With some help from Pippa, he's pulled free and soon back on his two feet again. He seems to be fine but they'll check him out in casualty just in case. Marilyn, who had been holding a torch during all of this, looks thoughtful. The next morning, Nick is joined by a surprising running companion on the beach. Marilyn has borrowed Bobby's runners (which are too small for her) and come looking for him. She has been troubled by him moving out of the Beach House because of his job being a stumbling block for wannabe housemates. She was impressed at how he helped save Michael's life last night and it made her realise how unfair she has been. If anything happened to her, he'd be the first person she'd turn to for help. She offers him to come back live in the Beach House. Nick turns her down because he has found somewhere else to live that he likes. He thanks her anyway. Rachel leaves her house and doesn't know she is being watched by Josh. She's next seen sitting with Blake in the diner when Josh comes over to them and starts acting like the bullying thug he is. Within moments, it has escalated and there are punches being thrown and furniture knocked around. Adam doesn't waste the opportunity to deck Josh in the middle of the melee. Rachel takes Josh out of there before they're thrown out by Ailsa. She's not one bit happy that her brother was hit and tells Blake that it's over. Meanwhile, Michael is home from the hospital and resting in his caravan while Pippa tends to him. He is fine apart from being told to take it easy for the rest of the day. She notices something a bit odd about the way he's talking to her and asks if he's OK. He takes her hand and says last night there were a few things running through his mind. He made a list of the things he'd been meaning to do but had put off. He promised himself that if he was still alive today, he'd get around and do them. Then out of the blue, he asks Pippa to marry him. Cast *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson Guest Cast * Rachel Webb - Beth Champion * Josh Webb - Erick Mitsak * Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts * Policeman - Andrew Thorpe --- * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 722 (12 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 724 (14 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.